Take My Hand
by ninewood
Summary: The clone Doctor asks Rose to run away with him. This story is the second in a series of clone Doctor stories.


Title: Take My Hand

---------------------------------------------------

"Good morning," said a voice and the Doctor opened his eyes. Looking over at Rose Tyler, he yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his chocolate brown eyes. He sat up while she got off the bed and he moved the blankets back. She watched him going into the bathroom when he closed the door and turned the light on. Walking to the mirror, he studied his face, sighing. It was only a few months since he was cloned from the right hand of the original Doctor and stranded on a world he didn't belong. He knew that he would have gone insane if not for Rose and he brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You ok in there?"

"Yep," said the Doctor, popping of the "p". A few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom, she helped him with the blue dressing gown, and he looked at it and the striped pajamas. He remembered the original Doctor wearing them the Christmas he lost his right hand and flexed his fingers.

"Stop, " whispered Rose, placing her hand on top of his and he looked at her. Nodding, they left the bedroom and walked down the hallway. Rose's flat was small, with two bedrooms with their own bathroom, a living room and a kitchen, and it reminded him of the old flat she shared with her mother. She told him that she could have stayed with her family at the mansion but decided to live on her own and he liked the view of London from the living room window. Walking into the kitchen, he sat down at the table and Rose made them breakfast. "Oh! Pete called and said that we have an appointment at eleven."

"For what?"

"For those tests we talked about."

They had been talking about doing some tests to see just how human he was but he thought she had forgotten about them. His stomach started churning as he sighed and sat back in the chair.

"Do we have to?"

"Don't you want to know if we can have kids some day?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, yes, but I thought we agreed to take things slow."

"We are. Also, I was thinking that it's time for you to get a check-up."

"Why?"

"Because it's something humans do."

"Oh," whispered the Doctor. Rose walked to him, knelt down and touched his leg. "What are they going to do?"

"Well, they'll weigh you, check your reflexes, teeth, blood pressure, pulse and heartbeat, listen to your lungs then…"

"What?" asked the Doctor and she saw that he was getting scared.

"They might take some blood."

"Why?!"

"To make sure there's nothing wrong with it. They'll also have to give you some inoculations. You don't want to get sick, do you?"

He never had to worry about getting sick before. Now, in this body, he could get sick, very sick, and die. His heart, his single heart, thumped hard in his chest as he shook and tears filled his eyes. She stood up as he did and she held him.

"I'm scared," whispered the Doctor and she stroked his back.

"It'll be ok."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Torchwood

Sitting under the blankets, The Doctor watched the lights bouncing on the heart monitor and wanted to scratch. The wires were itchy and he was getting bored. The nurse came inside the room as she walked to the heart monitor and he looked at her. They had done a stress test, as well as some other tests, and she removed the strip of paper from the heart monitor.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said the Doctor and she nodded, removing the wires from his chest. He scratched his chest then got up, pulling the back of the striped hospital gown tightly around his rear end. He walked quickly into the bathroom and closed the door, standing against the door. He sighed then heard a knock and opened the door. "What?"

"We need a sample," said the nurse, holding the plastic cup in her hand.

"A sample of what?"

"Your pee," said the nurse and his eyes went wide.

"What?!"

"Just pee in cup," said the nurse as he took the plastic cup and closed the door. Looking at the plastic cup, he walked to the toilet and sighed.

"I hate being human!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Don't touch me!" growled the Doctor while Rose came inside the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She held onto a bag as she looked at him and felt sorry for him. He had been given inoculations and had blood taken for the last few days and every part of him below his neck hurt. Opening the bag, she brought out a small banana cake, with white icing and silver ball bearings you could eat, and he smiled. She helped him eat as she wiped his mouth and he smiled. "When can I go home?"

"Well, Pete said that they're going over the tests right now so I think it'll be soon," said Rose as Pete Tyler came into the room, walking to the bed.

"Hello," said Pete and Rose slid a piece of the banana cake into the Doctor's mouth.

"So, can I take him home now?"

"Yes."

"Rose, get my clothes!" said the Doctor, moving the blankets back, sat up then grunted. Rose helped him lay back down as he sighed and she placed her hand on his chest. His heart pounded against her fingers as she smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Um, about me having children?"

"The tests say there is no reason you couldn't," said Pete as the Doctor looked at Rose and smiled. "Thing is, I'm not sure that Jackie is ready to be a grandmother yet."

The thought of Jackie Tyler being the grandmother to his children made the Doctor shiver and he grunted, feeling his muscles cramp up.

"I did get you these," said Pete. He gave the thick envelope to Rose and she opened it. Inside the envelope was a passport, four credit cards, a driver's license with the Doctor's picture on it, a birth certificate and other identification and the Doctor looked at them. "There is some money in there as well."

"Thank you," said the Doctor as Pete nodded then left the room and the Doctor looked at the passport. He winced as he held it in his hand then looked at her. "Help me up."

Helping him up and get dressed, they left the room and headed for the lift. Rose had placed everything back into the envelope as they left the building and he looked up at the sky. The warm breeze blew through his hair as he looked at the clouds and his heart thundered in his chest. He realized that this was his world now and he could go anywhere he wanted to go. She led him to the car as he got in and she closed the door. She got into the car then the car headed down the street and she looked at him. He looked out the window as she placed her hand on his and he looked at her. She smiled at him as he wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed them. She gave him a quick kiss as the car headed down the street and he placed his head against the glass. He was asleep by the time they got back to the flat and she smiled. She woke him up as they got out of the car and headed up the stairs. She held him around his waist as he smiled and they went inside the flat. Walking inside her bedroom, she gently laid him on the bed, got onto the bed, laid on her right side and he looked at her. She nodded as he closed his eyes, going to sleep, and she placed her head on his shoulder, watching him sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a few days before he could move without pain as he looked at the passport then out the window and Rose slid her arms around his waist. Turning, he looked at her and she brushed the hair from his eyes. Kissing her, he walked to the coat rack and took the long brown coat off the hook. Placing the coat on, he picked the envelope up and she looked at him. He had found a sonic screwdriver in the pocket of the jacket of his blue suit and had placed it in the pocket of the coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Rose while he took her coat off the hook, handing it to her. She placed it on as he opened the door and walked to the stairs. She grabbed her purse, closing the door, and he walked down the stairs. She caught up with him as he walked down the pavement, turned and looked at her.

"Do you trust me?" asked the Doctor, scratching the back of his neck.

"I guess," said Rose and he slowly placed his right hand out. She slowly slid her hand in his when he wrapped his fingers around hers and smiled a smile she thought she'd never see again.

"RUN!" shouted the Doctor as he gently pulled her down the pavement and she laughed. They ran for several blocks until he stopped and picked her up, kissing her. Placing her down, he looked deeply into her eyes and she nodded. Taking her hand, the Doctor ran, not caring where they were going, and smiled.

-----------------------------

The End


End file.
